Destiny
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Prue dies but the elders have given her another chance at life. She is miles away from her sisters and she has no memory of the past. Anything could happen. Will she find out the truth before it's too late? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Prue woke up. "Ouch my head" she moaned as she got up "Where am I?" She looked around. She was in a small, dark room. There was the bed she was on, some drawers at the side of the bed with a small lamp on and a TV in the corner. There wasn't anything else in the room. Nothing else would fit in the room it was so small. She couldn't hear much except a few cars going by. She went to the window and pulled back the curtains. The sudden light was blinding. The sun was just rising and the light reflected off the windows of flats opposite her. Below was a main road. There wasn't much traffic at the moment which made her wonder what time it was. She looked at the time. Six o'clock in the morning. It was earlier than she thought.

She stood staring out the window for a few minutes. She didn't recognise the place at all.

She turned round and walked over to the drawers. She opened them and took out some clothes and got dressed. Something told her that they weren't her clothes but she had nothing else and decided to think nothing more of it.

She went to the front door and opened it. Outside was a long, white corridor almost like in a hospital. She walked out in to the corridor and started walking down it. She reached some stairs and started to go down them. There was no one else around. It was silent.

She reached the bottom of the stairs. She found herself in what looked like a reception. Still no one was around. She headed for the door a few metres away.

"Prue," said a voice from behind her. She spun round. "You OK?" There was a man standing there.

"Er…yeah," Prue said shakily "who are you?" The man looked shocked.

"Jack," he replied "that bump on the head clearly affected you". He looked at his watch. "Well got to go," he said "hope your memory comes back to you". He smiled at her and walked out the door. Prue stared after him

If only she knew that Jack was an elder who was just checking she was alright. If only she knew the truth. After all anything could happen…


	2. Chapter 2

Prue went to the doors, opened them and stepped out in to the street. Even at this time in the morning there were people walking around and in a hurry to get to where ever it is they were going. It was at this point Prue realised she had no idea where she was going. She stood just outside the doors and looked around for a minute then started walking down the street.

She walked past a dark alley and it was then she heard a bang. She looked down the alley. It was too dark to see much. She could just see someone standing there at the side. They started to come towards her.

"Prue?" he said. She looked at him and nodded slowly. Should she know him as well? He laughed. "So I see the rumours are true". Prue was puzzled but she didn't have time to say anything. The man shimmered out. Prue was shocked. She couldn't understand how anyone could just disappear like that.

She carried on walking in a world of her own when she bumped in to someone. "Sorry" they both said together. The man picked up a couple of things he had dropped. He glanced at Prue and stopped dead. "Prue?" She looked at him.

"Yeah" she said unsure again of how someone else knew her.

He stood in shock. "Do your sisters know you are here?" Prue looked confused.

"Sisters?" she questioned. This time it was him that looked confused.

"Do you even know who I am?" he asked.

"No," said Prue quietly "I'm sorry – should I?"

"I'm Darryl," he said "I'm a Detective Inspector. I've helped you and your sisters many times". Prue just looked at him with a blank face.

"You know you're a witch right?" he said. Prue started to back away. "I'm going to see your sisters right now," he continued "Come with me". She stopped. She wasn't sure what to do but as he was a Detective Inspector she decided to trust him.

They reached the manor. Darryl knocked on the door and Piper opened it.

She smiled when she saw Darryl then she noticed Prue behind him. Her face went white. Darryl nodded. "Found her walking along the street a few miles from here" he said as he glanced to check Prue was still next to him.

Prue looked at Piper. She recognised her though she couldn't say who she was. She didn't remember anything before today. She couldn't say who anyone was.

"Oh," Piper said shocked "I can't believe it". She smiled and suddenly went and hugged Prue. Prue was surprised. She just stood there. Piper stepped back. "What's wrong?" she asked Prue.

"I don't know what is going on but I'm leaving," Prue said "I don't know you and I have no reason to be here." She turned to leave. Piper grabbed her arm.

"You are my sister," Piper said confused "of course you know us".

Darryl had mentioned sisters earlier. Prue didn't even remember if she had any family.

"She seems to have lost her memory," Darryl explained "I thought she'd remember you though". Piper didn't know what to say.

"Why do you think she is here?" he asked.

"I don't know," Piper said "but I'm going to find out!" She pulled Prue in to the house and called Leo. A second later Leo orbed in. He saw Prue.

"What's going on?" he asked puzzled.

"That's what we'd like to know," Piper said "find out what the Elders know". Leo nodded and orbed out.

Prue hadn't noticed any of this. She had been looking around the room. She recognised some things but it didn't make any sense. Then she remembered some thing…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like the story.

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

She remembered being here before. She remembered something attacking her but after that it was just a blur.

She started walking around the room. She saw a photo of her, Piper and someone else. She recognised them but again she couldn't say who they were. She decided to sit down. Piper noticed Prue sitting down and went and sat next to her.

"You ok?"

Prue nodded. "I think so," she said quietly "tell me. Who is the other person in that photo?" Prue pointed to the photo she had just been looking at.

"That's Phoebe. Our sister." Prue was silent. She wasn't sure what to say. She had no idea that she had two sisters. Piper was just about to speak when something came smashing through the window towards Prue. Piper shoved Prue out the way and it just missed her. Slowly Piper got up and walked over to what had just smashed the window. It was a dagger. She carefully picked it up and studied it.

Prue didn't move. She sat on the floor watching Piper. Darryl looked at Piper. "A demon?"

"Yeah. Though I don't recognise the dagger and we've never been attacked like that before."

At that moment Leo orbed back in next to Piper. "I found out…whoa," he started before stepping back in shock at seeing Piper was holding a dagger "why do you have a dagger."

"Someone attacked us." Piper told him. Leo looked and saw the smashed window and glass on the floor.

"They threw that through the window?"

"Hmm…not a normal demon attack but I'm pretty sure this dagger belongs to a demon," she said handing the dagger to Leo.

"Yes. Many demons carry daggers like this around. I've not known any try to attack in this way before though. It could have something to do with the fact that Prue is back…that's of course if they know."

"Is it possible they know?"

Leo shrugged. "It's possible. News like this travels fast."

Prue was still on the floor and hadn't said anything. She was starting to remember something else…after the attack…she remembered dying.

She stood up quickly and headed towards the door. Piper noticed and stopped her but Prue tried to go around her.

"Let me go!" Prue shouted. "I don't want to be here. I keep seeing things…bad things…I…I…" she didn't finish.

"It's ok. We're going to sort this out but for now we need you to stay here," Piper said softly, leading her back to the chair. She turned to Leo. "What did you find out from the Elders?"

"Well it seems Prue thought her death was unfair. To start with the Elders disagreed but in the end they allowed Prue to come back. However she was to have no memory of the past. She wasn't meant to have found out anything or ended up back here. Destiny was meant to show whether she lived or died but something went wrong."

"So what your saying is she was meant to live another life. If she lived long enough she wasn't meant to die but if she did then it was meant to be?"

"Exactly. Only now things have changed slightly. Destiny will show whether she was meant to live or die only she now knows more than she should. Her being here does not mean that you can change her destiny though. If it was meant to happen you have to let it happen."

Piper turned away from Leo. Could she let her sister die again if it was meant to be? She didn't think so, but she didn't know what else she could do. Piper was deep in thought when suddenly she heard a yell.

A demon was standing opposite her with an energy ball in his hand. He was about to throw it when Piper blew him up. He exploded and disappeared leaving just a black mark on the floor.

While all this was happening Prue had been walking round the room. She looked at things and began to remember more about her life here. Suddenly something from a shelf above her fell. Luckily she moved out the way and it crashed to the floor. The others looked around in surprise. They expected to see another demon and were relieved when they realised it was just a vase of flowers.

So far Prue had been lucky. Was there a reason for this? Maybe she was meant to have lived…or maybe her luck was about to run out and worse was to come. Can she survive or will the past catch up with her?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Thanks for all the reviews :)

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Piper went over to Prue and put an arm round her, guiding her to a nearby chair. Prue sat down.

"I…I 'm sorry," Prue stuttered.

"It's ok," Piper assured her, nodding to Leo to clear up the mess. Leo disappeared in to another room, coming back a minute later and sweeping up the broken pieces of vase.

Suddenly the front door swung open. "Hey, Piper we're home." Phoebe walked around the door and froze in shock, causing Paige to walk straight in to her.

"Why have you…" Paige started, but then stopped realising who she was looking at. "Prue?"

"You're the one in the photo…Phoebe?" Prue said looking at Phoebe.

"Um…yeah. Piper what is going on?"

"Well it seems Prue has been brought back only she can't remember anything. She's not meant to be here though." Phoebe nodded looking slightly confused still, but showing she understood.

"Who are you?" Prue asked suddenly and everyone turned to look at where she was looking.

"I'm Paige. I'm your sister…well half sister," Paige smiled "it's nice to finally meet you." Prue nodded slightly.

Everyone became silent, unsure of what to say. Leo finished clearing the mess and walked out the room.

Phoebe was the first to break the silence. "What has been going on here?"

"Nothing much…a few demons attacked and a shelf fell down," Piper replied calmly.

"What kind of demons?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Lower level. Don't worry, I took care of it." Paige and Phoebe gave each a look of concern.

"So…what do we do now then?" Paige asked. They all looked at each other before looking at Prue, who glanced around and noticed everyone was now staring at her.

"What?"

"Well…we need to make sure you're safe and find out what is going to happen."

"I'll go and talk to the Elders again," Leo said, walking back in the room. "She may not be able to stay here though. The Elders are not pleased at what has happened."

"Maybe her destiny was to live and to find us," Piper suggested. Leo smiled slightly before orbing out.

The rest sat in silence waiting for his return. What would he say when he came back?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To TVCrazed

Thanks for the review!

To Mony19

Thanks for the review! Well you got to see how Phoebe and Paige reacted lol.

To TheSecondStake

Thanks for the review!

To Rini08

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	5. The End

They all sat patiently waiting, but it wasn't long before they started to get bored.

"Where is he?" Piper said, raising her voice.

"He'll be back soon," Phoebe reassured her sister "I'm sure this isn't an easy decision for them to make."

"What is so hard deciding about letting her stay," Piper mumbled. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, planning to bake something just to stop her thinking so much about the situation.

Darryl, who had been standing quietly in the corner through everything so far, decided it was time to go so Phoebe walked with him to the door leaving Prue and Paige together.

"I'm glad I have met you," Paige started, unsure of what to say "I mean…I never knew you. It wasn't that long ago I found out I had sisters…then I found out about magic and…what happened…er…I guess it's just nice to see you in person rather than photos," she finished and, to her surprise, Prue laughed.

"You are really that happy to see me?"

Paige smiled and nodded. "You probably don't remember everything that happened or know why I'm now here, but…well…Piper and Phoebe kinda found me after you…died. I was upset about losing my parents so I was happy that I had sisters. I was upset by the fact I never got to meet you though and I guess as that was the reason they found me."

Paige looked down at the floor. Prue stood up, walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting her arm around her.

"I remember dying. Remember watching everything from up there after. I can't remember much, but I remember when they found you…now you mention it and…I'm glad I met you too." Paige looked up at her and they hugged for a minute before moving apart when they heard Phoebe come back in the room.

"Any sign of Leo?" The two shook their heads so Phoebe sat down and the three sat in silence, just glad to be together. Shortly after Piper walked in.

"That cake should last us weeks," she smiled as she sat down next to Phoebe.

Paige was about to comment when swirling blue lights appeared.

"Hey,"

"Never mind hey – what did they say?"

"Well…you can see her as much as you want and she will be given her memory back, but…"

"What do you mean but?" Piper demanded, standing up.

"She was never meant to come here. Piper you know that. You can't mess with destiny."

"So what? She has to go back?"

Leo shook his head. "She can stay, but with no powers and she can't live here or…she has to go back up there. If she goes back then she will be able to come back at any time and she will have all her powers. This is Prue's decision," he said calmly, hoping Piper wouldn't try and force her to stay.

"I think it would be best if I go back up there," Prue said quietly. Piper stared at her.

"You want to go back?"

"I can see you whenever I want then and I will have my powers. There is no place for me here and I'd be lost without powers. You are the Power of Three now. I have another destiny."

Piper smiled, to the surprise of everyone. "You're right." She got up and hugged her older sister, before reluctantly letting her go. Prue said goodbye to the others before taking Leo's hand.

Prue waved as Leo orbed them out and the others smiled as they watched the lights go up and disappear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe I finished the story! I'm sorry she didn't stay and I know you wanted her to, but…the story is called destiny for a reason lol. At least I made it so that she could come back, which I wasn't planning on doing to start with.

To TVCrazed

Thanks for the review!

To Mony19

Thanks for the review!

Please review :)


End file.
